1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB interface flash memory card reader with a built-in flash memory, and particularly, to a USB interface flash memory card reader which is attached with a built-in flash memory to perform data read, write, and delete even if no flash memory card is available.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the flash card reader available in the market simply reads or delete data in the flash memory or writes data into the flash memory card.
For the manufacturer, how to make a product in accordance with the operation way the user is used to under a condition of taking advantage of the characteristics of the product is vital subject needed to care in order to increase the additional value of the product and offer the consumer a variety of choices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a USB interface flash memory card reader with a built-in flash memory, which can execute the data read, write, or delete by way of either inserting a flash memory card or the built-in flash memory to facilitate the data storage.